


A Hero and His Heroine

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are treating each other's wounds. Of course a young couple alone together ends in something steamy!





	A Hero and His Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> idkwhatimdoingsometimes requests: Hi! I love your eremika fanfics and I was wondering if you could do like a comfort/fluff thing where they bandage each others wounds? You can put in smut if you like Love u❤️ thanks xxxxx
> 
> Thank you for being such a devoted reader! I love you too! 😍 ❤️ I'm so sorry that this took forever to write .-. I hope everyone enjoys.

It truly didn't make much sense. Thunder rumbled around the squads patrolling on their steeds despite a clearly beautiful, early November morning sky that bore no clouds, and it got progressively louder as the soldiers were inundated with titans, kicking up rocks and debris that easily injure any puny human that happened to be nearby. The familiar sound of snapping trees was coming from so many directions, that nobody could easily discern one to focus on or even avoid - anything to get ahead of these assholes laying waste to humanity at any chance they can get. So, when an abnormal suddenly appeared, there was a fleeting thought in nearly everyone's mind that this titan is nothing more than bait to keep them concentrated to one area and not only make it much more difficult to flee but, most importantly, wipe them all out. Their best option is to fight as many as possible until there's an opportunity to get away on horseback - one after the other, soldiers took off from their horses' backs with plenty of gas and fresh blades to partake in the rightful slaughter, including a hero and his heroine.

The power couple expertly shredded through napes with precise, calculated movements learned from their heavily distinguished squad leader, one of them snarling under his breath because he's just as aggressive when destroying titans in his human form, while the other maintained an irritated expression despite being fairly good about keeping emotions in check during battle provided that her hero remained alive. But off to the west, Captain Levi spotted another wave of titans over the horizon, knocking down countless trees and causing more ground shaking, thunderous sounds. With an angry sigh he wiped blood from his forehead using the shoulder part of his jacket, slowly shaking his head as he prepared to activate the gas for his gear. "Retreat, brats! Find a horse and get the fuck out of here, now!" Whoever remained alive was soon on a frantic search for a horse that had managed to stay with the herd, then they were back where they started except this time they were pushing them forward with desperation - some people fighting off tears, some cursing like sailors, and some were completely focused as they struggled to remain calm in death's clutches. Luck was on their side, however, thanks to the now setting sun that allowed them to put enough of a distance from the titans that they could make it back with not nearly as many casualties as originally suspected, though everyone had some kind of injury ranging from flesh wounds to broken bones and dislocated joints, some people were even brought back to the barracks by an able body. Witnessing the brutal deaths of their comrades had left an unpleasant taste in people's mouths, the sound that comes from crunching of bones between a pair of destructive titan jaws isn't one you get accustomed to.

With the hero and his heroine once again safely locked away in Eren's bedroom, they can finally treat one another's wounds using the helpful warmth of candlelight and the full moon perched high in a sky filled with stars, shining through a window above where he sits on the desk's edge with his hands already roaming her body. From where she stands between his legs, it's easy for Mikasa to reach the deep cut on the left side of his forehead with a washcloth, to gently wipe off any caked on blood mixed with dirt, mud, and small rocks that had been flung into his flesh. But he's never exactly been one to make the process of getting his injuries treated a simple task since they started dating, after all, it's simply too easy for him to let his playful side come out, which is something they could both use after a day like today.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

"My pleasure, baby." Eren watched with a smirk as she reached behind him to rinse off the washcloth, very clearly ignoring his face though he knows she can see the way he's looking at her from the corner of her eye as he pulled up the back of her dirty uniform button up.

"Eren," Mikasa giggled when he immediately responded by grabbing her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze before slowly exploring the curves with his hands, pushing the edges of her shirt around to caress her skin. "Cut it outtt..." The young shifter chuckled at the sudden change in her voice that indicated to him her amusement with his playful actions, possibly because it's coming from the boy she's loved for as long as she can remember, who hasn't ever been like this until about two years ago.

"Can I kiss you now? This sucks." He smirked, lightly rubbing across the top of her belt as antibacterial cream was gently dotted on top of his wound. And as he studied her beautiful face, Eren realized that he could easily do this all day - mess with her, teasing her, anything as long as it's with his heroine. Oh, he knows how much Mikasa loves and appreciates this attention from him, something that has been long overdue, something they both get a lot of good from, finally acknowledging and freely sharing flirtatious urges with one another behind closed doors. Mikasa gently placed a bandage on his forehead as he unbuttoned her trousers to make it easier for himself to slip his hands down behind the material and grip onto her ass, because he knows how badly she wants him too since she's making it very clear how much she enjoys this, desperately fighting off a grin by biting down on her lower lip. "How about now?"

"You can survive another five minutes..."

"No, I honestly don't think I will," Eren laughed, a sound that really only his girlfriend has the privilege of hearing fairly often when they're alone together. "I've already forgotten how good of a kisser you are." The girl giggled as both of his hands slid up over her trousers to pop her ass over the fabric once, twice, then a third time, gripping onto her while she finished applying the bandage that is now mostly covered with his shaggy, brown hair.

"Why are you so obsessed with my ass?"

"Because your body is divine. Why are you so obsessed with the pronounced veins in my arms and my hands?"

"Because I think it's sexy!"

"Yeah, and, I think you're sexy! Let's just leave it at that."

"Stop..."

"Do you actually want me to stop? Or are you acting more adorable because you're bashful?"

"Oh, no, by all means continue being flirty. I love it when you're like this."

"I love you."

"Shut up, I love you more.." Mikasa smiled as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and slowly leaned in to engage him in a sweet, loving smooch, allowing herself to be pulled closer into his solid form so he could deepen their kiss. With a small giggle she gently pulled back, only to be popped on the ass again in playful retaliation. "You can have more after we're done with treating each other's wounds, okay?"

"Oh, fine."

"Good boy."

"Good girls don't tell their boyfriend that they're a good boy, Mikasa."

"Did I miss that girlfriend meeting?" She grinned when he chuckled in response, reaching behind him to wring out the rag and carefully pressed it to a large slice on his shoulder, making him hiss from the sudden sting because some of it has dry clots of blood from when the bleeding eventually ceased, and it had been opened. "I'm so sorry Eren, I'm almost done with this one but it seems to have opened back up.."

"I forgive you. But only because you're cute."

"Bully."

"Woah! Bully?"

"Yes," Mikasa giggled as she looked up from his shoulder to meet his eyes, and he smirked when she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips then back down at her task with a smile. "Bully."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"I mean, I certainly don't mind sitting here staring at you," Eren smiled and allowed his hands to slowly wander along her sides, then up beneath her shirt. "But I can't promise I'll be a good boy and keep my hands to myself." The girl grinned while doing that thing he adores where she bites her lip and pokes her tongue out just the slightest, something she has always done whenever she's trying to focus. Mikasa chuckled and looked up into his eyes once more after the bleeding finally stopped, studying those dreamy emeralds as she lovingly touched his face with her petite, lightly calloused hands.

"You're so handsome, Eren..."

"Hey, only I get to be flirty."

"Why's that I wonder?" Mikasa smiled and reached for the antibiotic ointment then gently spread a dollop of on his shoulder wound, his arms bringing her closer to where he sat on the edge of the table so he can hide his face in her chest. "Is it because you're the one blushing now from me talking about how hot and attractive you are?"

"Fuck off, I'm not blushing."

"Well, I mean, you are all bandaged up now so technically, if you really wanted to, I guess you could just toss me on the bed..." It was clear to him that she had tried to say this as plainly as possible and it made him laugh. When he finally looked up at her with his classic smirk, she was struggling to maintain her gaze down at the bandage she's gently pressing flat to his shoulder and fighting off a grin.

"That wasn't blatantly obvious."

"As I said, Eren, you are painfully attractive."

"Knock it off," He laughed and quickly caught the fresh rag tossed at his face, watching how she strips out of her dirty uniform top in such a slow manner that it became abundantly clear she was screwing with him. "I'm the one who's painfully attractive, huh? Look at you!" His finger was suddenly under her chin, gently making her to look into his eyes. "You're ridiculously gorgeous. It should be illegal." She smiled as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his warm, soft lips and pulled him off the table by the hands to make him sit on a chair instead, sweeping her arm over the table to gather the supplies closer to him so she can straddle her boyfriend's lap while getting her own wounds treated.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm so close to getting naked to let you take me."

"Oh? What did I do to deserve such a kindness?"

"Because you're so irresistible." Mikasa smiled as he carefully pushed her silky, shoulder length hair to the side from root to tip, making it easier for himself to reach one of the scrapes on the side of her neck so he can gently clean it with a washcloth. She just settled into his lap, watching with a smile as he fought off an amused grin and slowly shook his head, gazing lovingly at his face because she knows exactly how to make him laugh, a sound that is music to her ears.

"Knock it off, baby."

"But I'm not even doing anything!"

"Yes, yes you are. You're doing that whole cute thing again and I don't appreciate how distracting it is."

"I don't appreciate all of these outlandish accusations."

"Well, what do you appreciate?"

"I appreciate you."

"That's who not what, smart ass." Eren smiled as he carefully cut excess bandage with a pair of scissors and set them down on the desk beside them, lightly pressing the bandage flat against the side of her neck with his fingertips. She reached a hand up to push hair away from his eyes and grinned as she cradled his cheek in her palm. "Look, it's just the facts, Miki. You truly are the most ravishing creature that I've ever seen."

"Will you hurry up..." With a somehow seductive giggle, Mikasa bit her lower lip as she studied his handsome face, lightly tracing his lips with her thumb. Finally, it's her turn to be a tease, and she has every intention of taking this golden opportunity to enact revenge. And so with the lightest touch, her fingertips traced along his fantastic abs as he gently cleaned the dirt from her cheek to prepare two slices for treatment. Almost immediately he felt butterflies from her touch and it made him smile as her fingers roamed lower to his belt before they trailed up to his pecs, an action that made him shudder and it pleased her greatly. "How many cuts do I have? I think I covered four or five on you."

"Maybe three. You're mostly bruised, Mika. But I haven't, you know, checked anywhere else, so."

"Did you want to?" That's when those eyes flickered up to meet hers with a smirk as he gently bumped their foreheads together, planting a rapid succession of kisses to her beautiful smile.

"I know what you're doing and I want you to stop it now."

"But you're doing it back!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You're just pissy that I'm hitting on you."

"Eh, guilty."

"Don't be silly, Eren."

"I fail to see myself quitting that or any of my other shenanigans anytime soon."

"You know, there's a part of me that likes how I'm the only one who gets to see you behave this way," Mikasa giggled as his lips curved up into a smile, and he shook his head, carefully applying antibiotic ointment to the two slices in her cheek. "It's kind of like I have this secret lover nobody knows about." He chuckled as he wiped excess ointment from his finger with the rag and set it in the bowl of water beside them, reaching for one of the two bandages that he's already prepared. 

"That's because you do. We didn't even have to tell Armin, he figured that shit out on his own. Not that I'm at all surprised."

"You shouldn't be. He's always been pretty observant."

"Well, it doesn't help that he almost caught us sneaking out that one night." Eren grinned as he gently flattened each bandage on her cheek and carefully cradled the other in his hand, making her blush as she giggled just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"If someone could have just waited another ten seconds and kept his hands to himself..."

"Excuse the fuck out of me for finding my hot girlfriend so ridiculously hard to resist."

"You're excused..." Mikasa flashed a playful grin and wrapped her arms around his neck with his shoulder wound in mind, letting out a soft moan from the pleasant warmth of his lips being crashed against hers; tongues dancing together between kisses and frequently inside of her mouth as his hands slowly explored her body, squeezing and grabbing her ass, body presses flush against his. And then his hands began to tug down on her already loosened trousers, making her giggle excitedly into their kiss as she tore away his greatest addiction with the cutest smile that honestly made his heart skip a beat.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Eren smiled as he stood with her in his arms and slowly wandered to the oversized twin bed in the corner of his tiny room where he could carefully lay the girl on her back, leaning in immediately until their lips met. She just chuckled as she playfully tugged the belt loops of his trousers and was already aware of the blush tinting her skin from his affections when she slowly pulled her lips away. "Are you aware of how many guys drool over you?"

"No," The girl giggled as she slowly rubbed her nose alongside his and allowed her hand to roam across his toned, naked back. "Because your opinion is all that matters to me. I don't care what other guys think."

"You know, I honestly didn't think I'd ever get to do this again..." He breathed to her lips in his already husky voice and kissed them softly as she sunk her fingers into his hair, pressing her hand into his low back while they slowly grind their clothed sex's against one another. She sighed happily into his mouth as Eren tugged on her already loosened trousers and tore his lips away so he could pull them down her legs. "There were so many titans back there that I figured we were all screwed for sure."

"I think if the other squads hadn't been nearby to help we would have been killed."

"You know what else I wouldn't have the privilege of ever doing again if we'd been killed?" Eren smiled as he tugged down on her panties and tossed them on the growing pile in the corner of her room, watching her lust filled eyes as a grin teased her lips. He dropped onto his stomach and spread her legs so he could clearly see the glistening, pink skin between them. "Eat you out." She bit her lower lip to hide her amusement and watched his eyes as he leaned in to drag his tongue through the wetness, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from deep in her body. Once, twice, a third time he licked from bottom to her clit and planted a kiss on the sensitive bud with a smirk because she's already squirming. "Someone's a little excited."

"Again, babe, painfully attractive..."

"Hey." He smiled as he dove into her sweet spot, making her hand fly up to catch the moan bubbling up from her gut because he's using his tongue and his lips in tandem and it feels phenomenal. With a muffled, soft moan she shivered when she felt his hands on her stomach, one of his thumbs slowly rubbing across her smooth skin as he pressed her hips into the mattress.

"Ohhh.." Mikasa whimpered just loud enough for him to hear and smiled as his hand wandered up to squeeze one of her breasts, placing hers overtop so she can make him squeeze harder. "Oh, yes..." He sealed his lips around her clit and suckled as he focused his fingers on her nipple, gently squeezing the sensitive nub, an action that made her gasp softly as she reached down to sink her fingers into his hair. "ErenErenErennn!" She moaned as he quickly shook his head, effectively rubbing her clit with his lips because he knows exactly what she needs and how to touch her. With a highly erotic sound, Mikasa struggled in his arms, squirming and wiggling as she came hard, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her noises and gently tugged at his hair. He immediately returned to using his tongue and his lips, eagerly lapping at the accumulation of her sweet nectar from his ministrations, sending her over the edge all over again. Eren smirked inwardly as he wiggled his tongue over her clit and proudly listened to her whimpering, and she arched her back, releasing more of her wetness with a muffled cry into her hand. And then her body collapsed with a pleasurable sigh as he slowly kissed up an incredibly well defined stomach, the hand on her mouth sliding up into her sweaty hair to push it away from her face. Mikasa giggled, his lips slowly kissing up her chest as it quickly rises and falls. "You're so good at that.." He smirked against her skin as he buried his face in her neck, suckling on a spot that will easily be covered later with his scarf. Their scarf. She moaned softly and bit her lip as she reached between them to fumble with his trousers, pushing them down for him to finish the job by kicking them off until they landed on the floor, his mouth slowly pulling away from her neck so he can look into her eyes.

"I'm crazy about you."

"I know..." Mikasa grinned as he leaned in to kiss her inviting lips and placed her hand on his incredible abs to gently trace down until she could slip her hand beneath his boxers to gently touch the sensitive head of his cock, sending a mix between a muffled chuckle and a moan into her mouth. She pulled away slowly and trailed kisses down his chin until she could kiss his neck, easily one of his biggest weaknesses that always drives him wild. "Get on your back..." He smirked as he slipped a hand down between her legs to touch the wetness and to hear her moan and slid two of his fingers inside, thrusting them quickly, making her hips rise as she moaned helplessly just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're lucky that you're so hot or I wouldn't let you get away with bossing me around..." He smiled as she squirmed beneath him, whimpering and clawing at his broad shoulders until he suddenly removed his fingers before she had the chance to climax, making her body collapse on the bed.

"Because I don't remember any of that from  
before you asked me out..."

"Now, you listen here, smart ass." Eren chuckled at the sound of her giggle as he leaned in to kiss her, more than happy to allow her to push down his boxers so he could shimmy out of them and kick them off the bed. She reached between them to stroke his length and smiled against his lips when he groaned as the head was guided through the wetness, slowly pulling away with a soft moan to gaze up into his eyes when he gently pushed himself inside of the tight heat.

"You're so hard.."

"You love that," He smirked at the sight of a grin teasing her lips as he began to move his hips which immediately put that grin on full display, her eyes rolling back and squeezing shut. "Don't you?" Mikasa hummed in response as she wrapped her legs around his back and brought them up until they were both moaning because he's reaching so much deeper, making him hang his head, thrusting into her faster than before. She smiled with a gasp and whimpered when her climax took over, squirming and clawing at the sheets as she opened her eyes to see his already watching her with an amused grin.

"Oohh, yes..."

"You feel so good, Miki -" But his girlfriend had reached up and cradled that handsome face in her hands to bring his lips down to hers, making him swallow the little moans constantly escaping her mouth because he's slamming into her so hard that she's already reached climax again. The sensation was so incredible that he just had to stop and enjoy the feeling of her contracting and releasing him, an action that's always made her squirm in the best way. Her kisses grew frantic as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he started slow and quickly gained pace again, making her whimper into their kiss as she pulled away. With a mutually dreamy, half lidded gaze they studied each other's eyes as her soft moans filled the air around them. "I'mgonnacumI'mgonnacum!" He whispered breathlessly as she reciprocated his thrusts and moaned with her when he slammed into her, squirting his juices as far as he could possibly go, and he even managed to make her climax once more.

"Ohh, Eren, yes!"

"Fuck!" He chuckled and leaned in to plant a kiss on her smile as he slipped his hands beneath the pillow. "Good girl..." The raven grinned as he allowed his body to rest on top of hers and buried his face in the side of her neck while he catches his breath, both aware of their racing hearts beating against one another's and it was extremely comforting. Because Eren is her hero, and Mikasa is his heroine.


End file.
